


Atychiphobia

by AceOnIce



Series: Academic Smut [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Academic Smut, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Roleplay, Scene Gone Wrong, Triggers, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Atychiphobia: fear of failure.A role-play takes a turn for the worse when Magnus realizes just how much school-related trauma he still has.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Academic Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990240
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Atychiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/733214869192441878/792103996054831134/image0.jpg?width=397&height=450)
> 
>   
> All the thanks to [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth) for brainstorming with me AND betaing this.

Excitement thrums beneath Magnus’ skin as he stares at the door to Alec’s home office, waiting to be called in. This isn’t the first time they’ve role-played; this isn’t even the first time they’ve done a role-play with  _ Professor Lightwood,  _ but it never fails to get Magnus excited. There were definitely perks to dating a professor— their teacher/student role-plays always came out hotter.

Magnus is currently pacing the living room, a blank sheet of paper clutched in his hand , all too aware of the silky garments under his more ordinary slacks and tank-top. 

Alec’s office door opens and Magnus’ breath catches at the sight of his boyfriend, dressed in a button-down and tie. He looks like he does before he leaves for classes in the mornings. “Mr. Bane, you have your final assignment?”

“I do,” Magnus says, quickly remembering his part. He holds out the paper, letting his fingers brush a little too long against Alec’s. The other man gives him a small smile before falling back into character, turning and walking into the office. 

“Come in, have a seat.”

Magnus does, closing the door behind him for no other reason than verisimilitude, and marvels at how Alec has set up his office. He’s pushed the desk to the middle of the room with two chairs on one side, his chair on the other. There’s even a big plastic apple on his desk.

Alec sinks into his office chair, still pretending to study the paper. Magnus lowers into one of the plush seats opposite Alec , suddenly feeling a bit nervous as he recalls the times he’s been in these situations in actuality, waiting for his professor’s feedback. Or worse, the times his father had been with him for parent-teacher conferences, both of them waiting to hear if Magnus had passed. And passing meant getting an A when it came to the Bane family. It’s been years since he graduated, but the memories are startlingly vivid. 

Magnus shakes the thoughts of his father and past grades away, focussing on his attractive boyfriend. 

“Well you’ve got a solid start,” Alec finally says. “But this isn’t good enough to pass.” And even though Magnus had known the way this scene would go, even though he knows this is just role-play, the words cause his heart to plummet to his stomach. Perhaps it’s some sort of Pavlovian response, but he’s already swallowing hard and trying to mask his worry. “There were several big mistakes,” Alec goes on, “rather than answering the essay question, you posed an entirely different question that you proceeded to answer—” he looks up and cuts himself off immediately, “Magnus? Are you alright?”

Magnus shakes his head, feeling the hot tears of shame and embarrassment forming in his eyes. He swipes at them angrily. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alec gets up, letting the paper fall to the floor as he crosses around the desk to kneel in front of Magnus who is still trying to stop crying. This is  _ definitely _ going to be filed under  _ memories to be repressed.  _ Magnus can’t believe he’s ruined the scene so early by  _ crying  _ just because his boyfriend, who was pretending to be his professor, had told him he failed a paper.

Alec’s hands come up to cup his face, palms gentle, thumbs brushing his tears away. “You’re alright, sweetheart.”

Magnus sniffles, closing his eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Fuck, I didn’t think I’d react like this.”

“Are you okay?” 

He feels instantly guilty when he hears how worried Alec still sounds. Great, he’s actually worried his caring boyfriend with his weird hangups. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus admits, somewhat bitterly. “Apparently my school related anxiety and trauma can still be triggered by being told I’ve failed an assignment. I’m so sorry, Alec.”

Alec hushes him, hands going from Magnus’ face to wrap around his back, leaning up so they’re in a sort of hug, the professor still kneeling before him. Magnus leans into it, clutching tight to Alec, still struggling to get his tears under control. He’s a grown adult, he definitely shouldn’t be crying so hard over this. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Alec says quietly. “You’re perfect. And I’m sorry we found a trigger you didn’t know you had.”

Magnus sniffs. “Can we go to bed?”

“Of course.” Alec stands, easily lifting Magnus with him. Magnus yelps, startled enough that his tears stop. 

He huffs a chuckle, relaxing and letting Alec carry him to the bedroom. Once he’s sat on the bed, he tugs off his shirt and the silk lingerie he was wearing underneath before kicking off his slacks as well. He wants skin-on-skin cuddles. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs, stripping down to his boxers. He’s quick, lacking grace but making up for it in efficiency, and Magnus watches, slightly disappointed that he doesn’t feel up to anything sexier than cuddling in bed now that he’s ruined their plans. When Alec lies on the other side of the bed and holds his arms open in invitation, Magnus readily accepts, curling into his boyfriend’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “I should’ve realized I wouldn’t enjoy that.”

“You didn’t know,” Alec argues, pressing a kiss to his hair. The gesture is so soft Magnus almost starts crying again. “You did nothing wrong.”

Magnus relaxes at those words, letting himself believe them. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Alec murmurs, rubbing a hand soothingly over his arm. “My brilliant boyfriend.”

Magnus shudders at the words and chuckles as an idea forms in his mind. “Next time, we should do  _ that.” _

“Do what?” 

“You, praising me,” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to Alec’s neck because it’s right there. “Rewarding me for being a good student.”

Alec chuckles, brushing his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I think you have an unhealthy relationship with your grade and schoolwork.”

“Oh absolutely,” Magnus agrees. “I doubt there’s a valedictorian out there who  _ doesn’t.  _ I’m just saying we should use it to our advantage.”

“Okay,” Alec agrees, his smile clear in his voice. “Next time we can do that.”

Magnus hums happily and presses closer to his boyfriend. “Can we watch Legally Blonde now?” 


End file.
